


The Quest Of disapointment

by Jack_Fr0st



Category: D&D - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Fr0st/pseuds/Jack_Fr0st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ADVENTURE!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Random person from the sky watching the adventure begin (our narrator) Pov:

This adventure started a little different then a normal adventure would, for it started with five great adventurers, Nyx Medious who was a beautiful Teethling with gorgeous black hair,red skin and stunning golden eyes, Trujil Arya was a short Dwarf bard with perfectly shaped into tear drops hair and dull brown eyes, Buldur The Moose was a tall giant with a gay ass braid hanging down over his shoulder

"HEY! it's not gay! it's manly!" Buldur stopped and glared up at the sky flipping the bird at the sky and continued to pack up his tent

with a manly ass braid hanging over his shoulder, is that good?

"yep, manly" Buldur nodded without looking up to the sky and continued packing up

ok then, next is Zyn Dyrr, Zyn was a normal looking Drow except for the mask he always wore over his face, nobody knows what's under the mask but it's got to be real ugly if he wears one. i think that is about it for our chara-

"woah woah woah! what about me?!" Aquilus asked pointing to him self and posing dramatically

oh i totally forgot about you, oops sorry

"your not sorry" Aquilus huffed and turned away dramatically

oh whatever ok then there is him, this thingy is an aquatic half elf half human thing

"meany" Aquilus stuck his blue tongue out at the sky and ran up to the group and grabbed onto Nyx's arm "we ready to go?"

"yeah we are" Nyx said and shook Aquilus off her arm

as i was saying Aquilus is an aquatic half elf with dark green hair and light green pupil less eyes. That is all our adventurers i believe, ok now to the story. These 'adventurers' were the shittest adventurers the world had, so this whole world was fucked basically when they started out on their quest 

"Hey!" The group yelled at me in unison as they all looked up into the sky with glares on their faces

"we are the best adventurers in the world!" Aquilus yelled back as he huffed and skipped forward ahead of the group then stopped and looked back at everyone "coming?"

"suuure whatever you say Aquilnerd, news flash we suck and yeah we are coming, calm down" Nyx laughed walked up to Aquilus and slapped him hard on the back 

"ouch that hurt" Aquilus mummbled and glared at Nyx 

ok they weren't the worst but they were still shitty i guess, but they are newbe's so it's all good for now, and don't beat each other up ok?

"that's right" Everyone agreed 

"he's the one being stupid" Nyx grinned and walked up to Trujil and Zyn

"no she was!" Aquilus yelled and pointed at Nyx like a child 

please shut up and let me tell this story, now shake hands and say sorry

"fine" Aquilus pouted and put his hand out to a grinning Nyx "i'm sorry Nyx" Nyx smirked and shook Aquilus's hand 

"sorry too" Nyx gripped Aquilus's hand hard and shook it fast 

ok you guys good now? good now to the story.

The five adventurer's continued down the road towards the small town of Quest, the travel time was approximately 3 hour's away from their current position where they had stopped for the night to rest. Their journey to Quest didn't have any exciting things happen except for Aquilus tripping into an ant nest where he began to scream like a little girl until Nyx and Zyn brushed him off sighing disappointingly, god Aquilus your kinda a loser

"shut up they were biting me!" Aquilus cut in pouting

"shut up Aquilus" Zyn facepalmed and shook his head

Ok. The group had made it to Quest by mid day. The town had a blacksmith, a couple stores, and a Inn. The group walked through the town to a medium sized Inn called the Wanted Inn.

"woah" Aquilus being Aquilus ran forward and pushed through the door 

"and he's gone ahead again" Nyx sighed


	2. The Wanted Inn

The rest of the group had follow Aquilus into the Inn except Baldur who sat back 

" hey buddy we're gonna go inside, you coming?" Baldur yelled up into the sky 

are you talking to me? 

" no. I'm talking to my crow" as Baldur said that a black object zoomed through the sky and dropped to perch on Baldur's shoulder " hey buddy" Baldur smiled at his crow and walked into the Wanted Inn.

fuck you too, it's not like i wanted to talk to you anyway. The group had already setted in at the Inn with Baldur, Zyn, and Trujil sitting at the bar and Nyx sitting in a table in the far corner ignoring Aquilus who was rambling non-sense

a man sitting next to Zyn had bought them all a drink called Bitter, and Bitter was a Druid drink that was very bitter and gross tasting, so really it was the kind of drink you need an acquired taste for. Zyn and Trujil decided to try to down the whole large glass down in one go.

"i think it's good" Baldur smiled and clinked against the man he had been talking to's drink "to this fine fellow" Baldur was about to raise his glass when he heard a gross ass sound "ew what the fuck was that?" Baldur turned to look at Trujil who had thrown up in his mouth

"uuugh i don't feel so good" Trujil groaned after swallowing his vomit and putting his face in his sleeve "this is disgusting, how can anybody drink this?!" Trujil made more vomiting sounds.

Zyn looked at Trujil with a disgusted face "same. this tastes gross, but this kind fellow has bought us drinks so we must finish them"Zyn went to take a sip from his almost finished drink but before Zyn could take a sip of his drink he vomited straight into the cup " aww man...." Zyn groaned.

"pussy Drow!" Baldur's crow yelled out at Zyn as he swooped down to land on Baldur's shoulder

"shut it stupid crow!" Zyn yelled and turned towards Baldur and glared at him 

"pussy!" The crow yelled and shook his tail feather's at Zyn

"that's it!" Zyn yelled and splashed his vomit filled drink at the crow perched on Baldur's shoulder

"eww man really!"Baldur's stool screeched as he stood up in disgust and stood next to Zyn's stool

"you're crow shouldn't have called me a pussy." Zyn stood up and faced Baldur in a huff well Trujil layed his head on the counter feeling sick.

"you deserved it yo-" Before Baldur could finish a short man in a long trench coat that went down to his feet jumped down from behind the counter

"that's it!" the man walked up to Baldur and Zyn "all of you out!" Graddic said with a slight bit of malice behind his voice.

"wait how do you know his name?" Trujil groaned as he lifted his head up to look at the ceiling "we literally just met this guy a second ago" 

shhhhhhhh i'm telling this story, and i know his name cause i am the narrator! now shut up and let me finish this story god damnit. ok


End file.
